The Career's Demise
by my best freind is half donkey
Summary: Cato Harper hated the Capitol and it's sick games. This is the story of his last moments in the arena. Implied Cato/Glimmer
1. Musings

I pounded through the forest cursing the Gamemakers and their sick idea of entertainment, yeah that's right me Cato Harper the district 2 tribute the guy who looked as if he had stepped straight out of a book on gladiators, the pride of the academy hated the Hunger Games. The man who's odds were in his favour, the man who since he could walk was trained in all weapons, who was brainwashed into loving laying his life down for the Capitols amusement hated every second of it. Sure the were moments were he enjoyed himself, laughing with Clove, getting to know Glimmer and mock fighting with Marvel but once Claudius Templesmith announced that the 74th hunger games had begun his training kicked in and he became the hardened killer the Capitol wanted. He secretly wept over the loss of life especially the member of his pack Darius, male tribute of District 4. He remembered Jade Darius's District partner screaming his name over and over. The girls comforted her and Marvel moved the body away to be picked up. That night only me and Marvel hunted. Darius's mutt snapped at my heel causing me to run faster. My face was shining with sweat as I turned around the next corner and found 12 and loverboy. Loverboy's azure eyes widened in shock while 12's seam grey eyes hardened and she shot an arrow into my chest. "Thank lord for armor" I thought as I sprinted past them on towards the cornucopia. I let my exhausted mind drift.

I remembered my shock when I woke up to a full scale tracker jacker attack. "To the lake" loverboy yelled and Marvel mimicked him. "Glim" I mentally screamed wondering where she and Jade where. The icy water killed the tracker jackers and before Marvel could stop me I was running back after the stumbling Loverboy. I got back to the clearing just as loverboy screamed for 12 to run, she looked at him blankly. She had Glimmer's bow and arrow clasped in her dirty hands, Glimmers bow and arrow! I saw red as Loverboy screamed, he fell away clutching his leg and I collapsed in front of her silently crying. In that moment as the early morning rays entered the arena I vowed revenge on that Seam brat from 12.

12 outpassed me as we raced to the cornucopia. Her signature braid coming loose as she sprinted foreword towards the cornucopia, the only safe haven from the tributes, God I never thought I'd have 21 tributes baying for my blood at one time even if they were actually Capitol mutations. A pair of teeth nipped at my heels as I ran ,I speed up. I idly wondered if any of them were the Careers, no stupid thought obviously Darius,Jade,Clove,Marvel and Glimmer were he-, dear lord Glimmer she was after me. I snuck a glance behind me, flicking over Lover Boy and saw her, yipping towards the back, she was barely bigger then Rue's mutt. I turned foreword, leapt and began to scale the gleaming cornucopia . My armor protecting me from the sizzling metal , my armor which I got on the night of the feast. I thought back to the death of Clove and my fight with Thresh, our fight had been fierce, bloody and long. Eventually as the sun dawned and the birds starting singing I lifted my bloody spoils of war to the suns red rays. A bloody armor set and a curved Egyptian kopesh( from Thersh's pack). The when I was out stalking Catpiss and Petard, the howling started .

I clambered to the top of the horn and rolled over, my breath coming in gasps, my face a strange shade of maroon . I heard 12's bow go off helping bread boy, hopefully he gets eaten. I stood up and swayed and noticed a hand coming over the rim, quick as a snake my career training kicked in. Peeta could only gasp before I cut off his air supply. "YOUR MOVE 12" I roared. She looked conflicted, she could either shot me and let Petard to fall to his doom or she could wait for him to die and then I would win, probably. There was a tense silence, I could almost see the capitol on the edge of their seats. I felt something brushing against my hand , I glanced down and my eyes widened "fuck" I hissed as the arrow entered my gloved hand. Instinct made me let go of the Petard and he flung me off.

I drew my kopesh as the mutts surrounded me without warning they attacked , among the fountain of blood as I twirled around and around, hacking left and right I smiled. I'm coming Glim.


	2. A Career Funeral

Katniss Everdeen stood silently as the Capital lowered the ornate ebony coffin into the ground, she absently tried to brush her braid out of her face before she realise that her hair was curled down her back. She wore a plain black strapless dress with ornate flame designs. Peeta stepped up beside me rubbing his fake leg " there's a storm brewing he commented glancing up at the dark clouds rolling. Katniss ignoring him, stepped up to stare at the grave as the workers filled in the hole.

Cato Harper

District 2

Loving Son

And Fierce Warrior

It felt wrong proudly presenting on his gravestone that he was a career tribute. "You sicken me" a gruff voice stated behind Katniss, Peeta and Katniss turned and stared "Cato" Peeta whispered shocked. But it wasn't Cato this man was taller, hade a thinner build and his blue eyes were red and puffy. The logical answer was Cato's father. "You watched my only child slowly die throughout the night when you could have shot him as soon as he landed," he whispered " I hate you, he was my only son, my only child, Cato" his voice turning into a sob as he dropped a bouquet of flowers on the grave and then he fled, crying into the mist. Katniss noticed that she was shaking after the tirade, Peeta put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's wrong you know" he whispered, his breath on the nape of her neck caused her to shiver "Cato would have wanted a fighting chance". She nodded tightly not trusting herself to speak. "Goodbye Cato" she muttered dropping a fluttering rose on the ground .It seemed to glimmer softly on the ground .

As the victors left there was a clap of thunder and the rain fall softly on the freshly made grave.


End file.
